


Sway

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is sick, but makes his way to the clubhouse nonetheless.Prompt: sway
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Kudos: 51





	Sway

Hiccup swayed on his foot and prosthetic, feeling woozy. He put a hand to his head, leaned on the door to the clubhouse. It was summer, so it was open, letting in the evening sun. His friends were in there having dinner. Hiccup had been in bed all day, but if he could just get to the table to eat…

Hiccup took a step forward, wavered, and fell in the doorway. There was a commotion from inside, his friends calling to him, running over, asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine,” Hiccup managed. He got up onto all fours, tried standing. It was difficult, his limbs weak, his body aching. His head hurt like he couldn’t believe. Someone - Fishlegs - helped him up all the way.

“You’re definitely not fine,” Ruffnut said. “Did you walk all the way here like this?” Fishlegs was helping him to the table, the group moving with him.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Hiccup was relieved to sit down. He put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he was somehow still hungry. Eating seemed like it was going to be a pain. 

“We’re walking you to bed after this,” Astrid told him. “No excuses.”

“Got it,” Hiccup said weakly. He felt a contradiction: ashamed that he needed help, but also happy that his friends were there to do so. He most definitely needed it.


End file.
